


A white rose

by AnneAquila



Series: Lost in the Rose garden [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pink Roses, Red Roses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adorbs!, all aquamarine and peach, basically a lot of roses, candlelight romance, coral roses, eventual happily ever after, kissing! ;), lots of botanical information, lovely descriptions of the evening sky, orange roses, purple roses, the moon in June is a balloon, white roses, yay, yellow roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAquila/pseuds/AnneAquila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius invites rose to the astronomy tower...for a really sweet and meaningful treat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A white rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks!  
>  Aquila here again, with a brand new scorose for you. It’s pretty short, but I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know. Written for mon frere - Aquarius. I had to leaf through a guide on “horticulture for botany enthusiasts” to get all the right information for this story. Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Signing off,   
> Aquila

Rose took a deep breath and opened the heavy oaken doors that led to the astronomy tower. Her breath caught in her throat. Scorpius was standing there, his platinum blonde hair awash with silvery moonlight and his gorgeous eyes were melting pools of molten mercury. His coal black robes swirled around him in the gentle midsummer breeze.

In front of him was a small wooden table. It held two porcelain platters covered over with silver domed dish covers that hid the delicious stolen delicacies from view. A polished Queen Anne candlestick glowed with dancing flames that flooded the floor with a dim golden light. 

The sky was an artist’s canvas, aquamarine blue that was liberally splashed with hues of soft pink and streaked with creamy orange. The moon hung like a silvery white balloon in the sky.

But the one thing that truly held her attention was a delicate crystal vase hat held a single white rose, fully bloomed. It shone in the evening twilight.

“Hey.”

Rose looked towards him, startled.

“Like the scene?”

“It’s so beautiful!”

“I know.”

Then, he cleared his throat, as though he was preparing to give a formal speech.

“The reason why I asked you to come here Rose is because I wanted to give you this.”

He picked out the slender white rose and presented it to her.

“I know it seems rather silly to ask you to come to the top of the astronomy tower to give you a flower, but I wanted you to know that this rose has a lot of meaning.”

He paused, gauging her reaction, before continuing.

“I could have given you a red rose for passion.”

Rose’s heart stuttered at that.

“I could have given you a pink rose for love.”

Rose smiled lightly.

“I could have given you a yellow rose for friendship.”

Rose did not want that rose, never ever.

“I could have given you an orange rose for fascination.”

So Scorpius wasn’t fascinated by her? 

“I could have given you a coral rose for desire.”

Oh god, Scorpius didn’t desire her?

“Or maybe even a purple rose for love - at - first sight .”

So Scorpius wasn’t enchanted by her or even in love with her? Was he breaking up with her?

Rose’s heart shattered a little. A tear trickled its way down her cheek.

“It’s not that you’re not any of those things, in fact, you’re all of them. But I wanted to give you this white rose which stands for all of these and more. You know that when we mix all the colours we get white, right? This rose is exactly like that, it has all of those qualities.”

“The white rose stands for commitment. It is a sign that I, Scorpius Malfloy, will stay with you and love you with my whole heart forever and ever. For eternity.”

And then, he kissed her.

The kiss they shared on the astronomy tower under the beautiful gaze of the white rose, was truly the most loving and meaningful kiss that Rose had ever experienced.


End file.
